Rude Awakening
by Vandoore
Summary: Angel gets seperated from the rest of the Flock and finds help in the most unlikely places.My first fic, so please R
1. I Don't Care

I woke up to the sound of my radio playing. My parents hadn't turned it off, but that was fine with me. I looked over to my clock resting on my desk, 1:30 it read. I was not going to get a wink of sleep tonight. It was dark, but I didn't really mind it, in fact I loved it. The way it could conceal objects from view, it's inky blackness, its silence. I loved all its aspects and I had an uncanny knack of controlling it.

I listened to the radio, my favourite song was on 'Move Along' by the All American Rejects, but that was not what woke me up. I heard a tap on the window, curious to see what was up at this hour I looked outside and was startled by what I saw. A young girl probably not over the age of six was standing outside, clothes torn and blood dripping from a gash in her right arm. Astonished I made my way to the back door, remembering to grab a towel from the linen press as I walked by. I opened the door as quietly as I humanly possible, trying not to wake my parents or my dog for that matter, but succeeding in only one aspect. My dog started to come out of her kennel, but while half way out decided to stay inside. Light footedly I ran over to the girl wrapping her in the towel. She shivered as I touched her wound.

"I need to stop this from bleeding". I said to her, concern unintentionally entering my voice.

She nodded and started to limp towards the back door.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angel." She replied.

"That's an interesting name." I said, trying to start a conversation.

She whimpered.

I looked down to see her arm bleeding more than I suspected.

Scared that she might bleed to death I took her into the kitchen, ran to my first aid, got some bandages and started to wrap her arm over the sink.

"Do you have any other injuries?" I asked curiously

She nodded.

"Where is it?"

She moved her hands all over.

"What everywhere?"

She nodded again.

"This is going to take a lot of band aids." I said, adding a bit of sarcasm.

It took all of five minutes to find and treat the other wounds and boy did she have a few. I had to use over fifteen band aids and three bandages. As I took Angel back to my room to give her rest I heard my parents stir.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"Umm." I started. "My parents are starting to stir, if they wake up they will come and check on me and my brother and they'll probably find you when they check on me."

"Here." She said, handing me the towel wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms. She hummed lightly for two seconds and then lowered her arms again. I heard my parents snoring again and looked at Angel strangely.

This girl is really different I thought to myself.

She looked at me oddly and smiled.

"I know I am different." she said and made her way to my room.

Not wanting Angel to hurt herself I set down a towel on my bed and laid her on it. I wrapped her up tight and squeezed her hand.

"I don't know who you are, but for now I will take care of you, and I will help you find your way home." I said, just before I dropped into the bean bag lying on the floor and fell asleep.


	2. Leave me alone

**(A/N: ok thanks to all three people who revied this, but i need more, i am stuck on my next chapter so it may come out a bit later)**

**Disclaimer: though i dont own angel, i do own Alex, and the plot. so dont steal.**

I woke up to a startling sight. I was flying over a large stretch of land, I looked back to see a pair of small snowy wings protruding from my back, I could see a scrub forest off in the distance, slowly growing larger. Suddenly from out of no where five other winged kids appeared. The first had jet black wings, he was the tallest by the looks of it and he seemed to be a solitary person. The second kid, a young female, aged no more than sixteen, large twelve foot wings protruding from her back, she looked strong and determined and could possibly be the leader. Next to her was another young female probably aged twelve or thirteen, she couldn't keep her mouth shut and was constantly talking. Directly above her was a fifteen year old boy who had a glazed look in his eyes, he seemed to drift about and was talking to another young boy who looked like Angel, like he was her brother or something. Then I realised that I was different, I had small arms and seemed lighter, I looked at the back of my hands to find my lucky scar, it wasn't there and another thing that seemed weird was that I was carrying a teddy. I hadn't had a stuffed animal since I was six. The teenager that I assumed to be the leader looked over at me puzzled.

"Are you okay Angel." She said

Did she just call me Angel?

"Do you want to land and fill up the tanks." She said, copping a snicker from the boy behind her.

"Yeah." I said, but it wasn't my voice coming out, it was the one of the girl I helped in the night.

Unable to control my descent, the group I was flying with landed next to the large growth forest. I suddenly recognised where we were. A large rock rose into the air about a kilometre from where we landed. I ate my hot dogs and power bars in silence, still trying to figure out what was happening, out of the corner of my eye I saw a small fox skitter past our camp and hide in a bush. I looked at the bush expecting the fox to emerge and continue on its way, when it didn't I looked at the older girl worryingly.

"What is it Angel?" She said

"The fox didn't come out of the bush." I said

"Uh oh. Everybody up and away." She yelled at the rest of the group.

"Angel." She screamed at me. "Watch out"

I turned around to see a pair of hairy wrap around me and pull me away from the fight.

"Maaaaxx." I whined, as I got further and further away. "Help."

Those were the last words I spoke before I woke up. Breathing heavily from the semi nightmare I had just experienced, I looked over at my clock. Three o'clock it read, hearing a whimper I turned to see Angel viciously moving around in my bed. Not wanting Angel to hurt herself I held her down by her arms.

"Angel." I said starting to get worried.

"Angel, can you hear me?"

My head started to feel light, I stepped back releasing Angel, my head was hurting bad. The pounding in my skull increased so much that even looking at the clock sent jabs of pain through my skull.

_Leave me and my family alone._ I heard a voice yell in my head.

"What, is happening?" I said out loud, the pain was too much. I collapsed back onto my beanbag.

"Wake up," I heard a voice say.

"Please wake up Alex." The voice pleaded again.

I opened my eyes to see Angels' worried eyes looking into mine.

"Whoa." I said, my head still hurting a bit. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Angel said with utmost sincerity. "I was having a bad dream, and when I felt your mind I thought that you where an Eraser."

"What's an Eraser?" I asked, still a little confused from what just happened.

"Oh they're the bad guys." She replied, "But don't worry about that, your parents are waking up, I think they heard the racket we made."

"Well," I said with slight amusement, "Lets see how they react to you."

**(A/N; hoped u liked it, now just press the review button and send my ur thoughts, ideas and questions)**


	3. You Know The Rules

**A/N: Ok small note for you people, anything with inverted commas around the like 'this' means the character speaking is using air quotes, you know the ones with your fingers in the air, yeah you get the idea.**

**I think I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: hmmm did i do one in my last chapter comon brain remember, anywho I, meaning me the writer, does not under any circumstances, even at gunpoint, own MR or JP or any of the other characters associated with his books. I do on the other hand, hehe I have three, own my characters Alex Ryde, James Ryde, and Mrs and Mr Ryde, ohh and I also own the plot, that's mine. So don't steal, you could on the other hand ask for my permission to use if you felt like it.**

* * *

You Know The Rules

"Alex up, it's already seven." My dad yelled as he walked into my bedroom.

"Oh hi Angel, did you have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yes Mr Ryde," Angel replied in a cheerful tone. "A well needed one from the flight over here."

"That's great, breakfast will be on the table soon." He said, as he starting to leave my room. "How do you feel about scrambled eggs?"

Not waiting for a reply just left he just left.

"Okay Angel." I said, interested and amused at what had just happened. "One, what just happened and two, how did you do it?"

"That later." She said with a small laugh, starting to leave my room. "But now it is time for breakfast."

The last few words were yelled as she ran down the hall. I chased Angel down to the kitchen running past her grabbing a plate and lining up for the food.

"Sorry mate," My dad said, "you know the rules, guests first, family last."

"Aww, come on dad," I complained, "Just this once."

"No, you know the rules now get to the back."

I grumbled as I passed a smiling Angel.

"I'll get you back when you least expect it." I whispered in her ear, thinking of a way to spoil her day.

Eating breakfast was different today. My brother James didn't get up as he usually did, which was odd, and my parents had breakfast outside.

"So," Angel started, "You have a question for me."

"Well," I replied, "I actually have many, but I'll ask three of the most important for now. One, what were you doing last night?"

"Two," Angel started for me, "What was with that dream?"

I looked at her in awe for what seemed like hours. How did she know what I was going to say? Angel just smiled at me and kept on eating. After getting over my shock I took another mouthful of egg.

"How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered at what had just happened.

"Well, I guess that it is time for me to tell you my story," She said, looking a bit sheepish. "My name is Angel and I am genetically engineered human hybrid. I grew up in a lab, taken from my parents when I was born, along with my brother Gazzy."

"You mean the small kid with the blonde hair?" I butted in.

"Yeah," Angel replied, "did you know him?"

"I meet him in a weird dream, I think."

"Interesting." Angel mumbled in between eating the eggs.

"Please don't stop on my account, continue." I said, wanting to hear more.

"Okay," she said, "As I was saying I am a hybrid, I am 98 human 2 avian, I have wings, the vision of a raptor and I can read and control minds. The group that I am with also have different abilities and we have been running from the company that created us, Itex. We finished off their main headquarters last year and started destroying their 'schools' while freeing other experiments. Our group manager Jeb told us that there was a new school being built in Australia, trying to cross human DNA with that of the Tasman tiger or something."

"Do you mean the Tasmanian tiger?" I asked, a little puzzled

"Yeah," she replied, "You are puzzled, why?"

"It is just that the Tasmanian tiger is extinct."

"How interesting," Angel remarked.

There was quite between us for a while as we finished eating and headed to the kitchen to clean up.

"Angel, what did you mean by you can fly?" I asked.

"How about instead of explaining, I show you," Angel replied smiling.

We walked outside shooing my parents away.

"I rarely show these to anyone outside my group." Angel said

I nodded an okay wondering what she had install for me.

She took off the jacket that I gave her last night revealing the dirty shirt she still had. A pair snow white wings opened from the two slits cut into the back of her shirt.

"Are, are these real." I stuttered, not believing what my eyes were telling me.

Angel nodded.

"These can't be real." They couldn't it was not possible.

I walked up to her, slowly reaching out with my hand, I felt the soft down first then a shudder.**(A/N: for those of you that don't know down is the feathers closest to the birds body, small and fuzzy.)** I looked towards Angel, she seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ohh," Angel started, "It is just I don't let anyone touch my wings and the only people who have are the Whitecoats"

"Whitecoats?, Never mind," I added before she could answer.

"May I touch your wings then?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

I placed my fingers on the top of her wings, running them down to where they joined into her back. The muscles and tendons connecting the wings to her back seemed to strain as they held the wings still, though Angel gave no signs of tiredness. The feathers were of the softest quality I had come across, the ones closer to the bone were smaller and more closely packed, while the feathers further away were longer and slightly spread apart.

"Are there any other adaptions you have?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I don't have any bodily 'adaptions'," she replied, "But I do have the ability to change and manipulate minds."

"Yeah," I said in a sarcastic tone, "And I can play the piano with my feet."

"You can't," Angel snickered, "But your brother can."

I looked at her strangely. Hearing the all too familiar sound of our piano playing, I ran inside to the living room with Angel walking briskly behind me. There was my brother James playing the piano, quite well I might add, with his feet. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was uneven.

"James," I shouted, "what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't reply and started playing faster.

"Okay Angel," I said, "you can stop this now, I think he's getting tired."

Immediately he stopped playing and started breathing heavily, his eyes had returned to their normal brown colour. I looked at James strangely.

"What." He said. "I'm tired."

And with that he went straight to his room.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah," Angel replied, "I guess."

"What else can you," I said, trying not to sound too excited. "Can you read my mind, What am I think right now?."

"Umm lets see," Angel replied, "you want chocolate ice cream and cheesecake **(A/N: hehehe, soz insider joke.)** and we are going to be late to school."

* * *

**A/N: Ok then how did you like that**

**if you want more and yes there will be more, i am writing it up right now, then review**

**it is that little button that you can't resist to keep your cursor off.**

**I want everything, what you liked what you hated, not just great keep writing, that is shit, give ideas if you like. Everything is welcome, nothing is thrown away.**

**Just press that little lonely button.**


	4. Day 1

**A/N: hello again, I would like to thank my adoring fan that is singular Aviator 301 or something like that, if it wasn't for you I would be playing more games instead of writing this fic, at least I enjoy writing. Thank you for being one of the only people who review my last chapter. Any who on with the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: yes I remember now I did do one last chapter, or is that last last chapter, I'm confusing myself, Anywho, I don't own maximum ride, or any of the characters JP put in the book. I do however own my characters though, and if you cant remember them they are the Ryde family and now Cody.**_

* * *

Shit, I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly seven forty five. 

"We have five point 3 minutes to do ten minutes worth of stuff."

"Don't worry, James will do it, he is too 'sick' to go to school." Angel said.

"Oh will he now?" I asked, "And what will you do while I'm at school?"

"What do you mean what will I do? I am coming with you."

That shocked me, how was I going to explain this to the school and even more importantly how was I going to explain this to my group of friends. Hi this is my new friends she flew in last night and don't ask cause I have no idea where she is from.

"I don't know where I'm from either." Angel said in a sad tone.

"Would you stop reading my mind," I yelled at her.

She backed away, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry Angel," I apologised, "I just started to freak out, sorry."

"That's okay," She replied, "You are the first person who actually trust me without me having to change their minds."

"You are going to have to explain this whole mind control thing with me on the bus," I said, while picking up bags, books, and two ready made lunches.

We ran out the door and jumped in the car as mum started to drive off.

"Ok, you need to know this" I said to Angel while putting on my seatbelt, "First off today, being a Monday, we have an assembly, followed by morning PCG **(A/N: PCG means Pastoral Care Group, in other schools it's FORM, etc.) **followed by a core subject, then recess, then two chosen classes, then lunch, the another core subject, then the end of the day. Got that."

"Yep," She replied, "A lot of stuff you've got today."

"There is more to come, are you sure your getting this down?"

"Yep."

"Good, my main group of friends consists of four people, they are Simon, Daniel, Courtney, and James."

"Why do I need to know this, can't I just ask you questions in your head if I need help?"

"Yes you can, but..."

"Oh great a but."

"Why what's wrong with buts?"

"Nothing, they just mean restrictions."

"Oh, hopefully these wont restrict you much, I just don't want to be pestered all day long."

"Don't worry, I wont annoy you, much."

When we pulled up at the bus stop my friend Cody was already there.

"Sup Cods, what's happening?" I asked.

"Sup Alex, nuttin much," He replied, "Where's James, and who's the baby?"

"My cousin is not a baby," I said, coming to Angels support, "She just flew over from the eastern states yesterday and is spend some quality time with me, and as for James, he's cleaning the house cause he's sick."

"Cool the eastern states, what's it like there, how long are you staying?" Cody asked.

"The eastern states are pretty boring compared to WA," Angel replied, "And I am not sure how long I'll be here."

"Well, Leigh's here," Cody said as a charter bus pulled up. "Better have enough money for both of ya."

Cody got on the bus first, unsure of how Angel would react to the cramped environment, I went last. I lead her in front of me, with a hand on her shoulder. She resisted trying to get on by slowing her steps, I could tell she was frightened. _Don't Worry_ I thought to her, _You'll be safe. _I followed her paying for the rides and explaining to the bus driver who she was, in the process I spotted a black four wheel drive pull out and speed away. I had never seen a black four wheel drive of that size come out of that drive way before.

"Are you able to make people not notice you?" I asked Angel as we took our seats.

"Kind of." She replied, "I can make people not care if I'm here or not if that helps, Why?"

"It's just that I don't want to keep explaining who you are to curious teachers."

"What about getting me into the school?" Angel asked.

"Well," I started, "With your help I am sure I can ask the principal to give you permission to attend my classes."

"That's nice," She said sarcastically. "I get to spend the first day of my holiday with my cousin at school."

"Hey, you wanted to come." I reminded her.

After about five minutes of travelling Angel started complaining.

"This is boring, what do you do normally when you travel to school?" She asked.

"Normally," I said, pulling out head phones and a mobile phone, "Normally I will be listening to the mp3 player on my mobile. Would you like to listen?"

"Depends on what music it is," Angel said, "Okay the suspense is killing me, throw me one of those head phones."

I pulled the head phone out of my ear and gave it to Angel.

"What do you like?" I asked, "I've got Linkin Park, Evanescence, Eminem, Blink 182, Evermore, Hinder, The Fray, Good Charlotte, Three Doors Down, MC Lars, Snow Patrol, The Living End, Fort Minor, Strike Anywhere, Red Hot Chilly Peppers, My Chemical Romance, The All American Rejects, Matchbox 20, and Jem just to name a few."

Angel looked at me wide eyed.

"Well, aren't you going to choose something?" I asked.

"Sorry," She replied, "I have been out of the loop for a while, I don't know what sounds good any more."

"Well," I started a little confused about how she could be out of the loop. "We'll start you off on, lets say, Something Random."

I scrolled through my play list looking for the song she might like.

"Here we are, Move along by The All American Rejects, enjoy."

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to end the chapter this way because I want to do something different for the next one. Yes there will be another chapter hopefully it will be okay it.**

**I need you to review though, you as in the people reading.**

**Just press that button,****it's that little button that you can't resist to keep your cursor off.**

**I want everything, what you liked what you hated, not just great keep writing, that is shit, give ideas if you like. Everything is welcome, nothing is thrown away.**

**Just press that little lonely button.**


	5. Move Along, Move Along

**A/N: Okay people, this chapter turned out to better then I had hoped. I hope you enjoy it, though it is a bit on the soft side. Woo five chapters, this is turning into quite a book. So again I hope you enjoy this.**

**Okay here is another note i need to add, the character Kate has been replaced with the character Courtney, Kate was metioned in chapter 4 and will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**_Announcer: "And now ladies and gentlemen it is time for your fav-our-ite part, the disclaimer._**

_**Disclaimer: okay again I dont own MR or any of the characters JP put in it, though I do own my characters, and i have another one to add to the list, Sophia, Thanks for the name Alex**_

* * *

We sat on the bus in silence half the way to school, I wasn't sure what Angel was thinking. It was like she was trying to sleep but was always waking up even though the bus was unusually quite. I was listening hard to the lyrics of the song, seeing how their words could relate to my life at he moment. 

A few lines made sense though not all the time.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins_

My days were wasted all I thought about was school, or family, or her, my girl friend Sophia. She had been away for only three days, yet it seemed like months. I didn't really think about the distances between us, it hurt too much.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

True it felt, each and each day apart, that she would become lost to me and that thought just made me sink down to a lower level. Now I know why my friends were calling me depressed behind my back.

_With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

My hands, and her hands, together, that never really occurred to me. Oh how I would just love to hold her hands again. They were so soft.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

I had to, I had to keep going, she would want me to keep going, not to let my thoughts on her hinder my actions, not to let my thoughts stray from my tasks.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends_

That would not happen. I would not let my thoughts on Sophia overwhelm me. I will continue.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your_

Who would lead me to deceiving. I could never, I would never let others change me in such a way to deceive. Not my friends, not anyone.

_Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

I looked down at my hands, they were not shacking, nor were they cold. Maybe they were Sophia's. But how cold I hold her hands, she was so far away. God I missed her, I missed her soo much. In every email I wrote I described how much I missed her and how much I loved her. She was special to me, the first and hopefully the only.

The rest of the song meant nothing after those last words, I was on the brink of crying. I never cried, not to anyone. I believed crying to be weakness, I never liked to be weak, especial in front of friends.

I felt a hand on my arm, it was warm and friendly. I looked over to Angel, her eyes were sympathetic.

"You really miss her, don't you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded in reply, I was so close to breaking down, it hurt so much thinking about her.

"Don't worry," Angel said in a soft but firm voice, "She will come back, as healthy as she left."

I took in her words.

"Thank you Angel," I said, "Hey Angel, can you stop people from looking at us?"

"Yes I can, why?"

"Just do it now," I asked.

I started to cry. Every fibre of me tried to stop it but one didn't, my heart. It allowed me to cry and not care. Angel put a comforting arm around, she thought to me, _Don't let it worry you, she will be back._ I wont, I thought back to her, we were close to school, and my cheeks still had tears stained on them. I sniffled, stopping the flow of tears, wiping my face with the sleeve of my jumper, I spoke to Angel.

"Better get ready, the principal is an important man."

"Don't worry," She replied, "You do the talking, I'll do the thinking."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading another great instalment of my story. I like this so even if people don't review I'm still going to write. I like to right raise your hand if you like to. Now that we've got that settled I suggest we do something different.**

**If you don't review I'll send Mark two erasers after you, you now the large rubber things. They will erase who you are entirely.**

**But seriously**** that little button on the bottom of the screen they really should make it bigger**

**Just press that button, that is all I want, Oh and ****everything, what you liked what you hated, not just great keep writing, that is really annoying, sorry to the people I did it to I have learnt my lesson. Give ideas if you like. Everything is welcome, nothing is thrown away.**

**Just press that little lonely button.**


	6. Crazy

**okay**

**to peole how are remotly insterested in my story i am sorry to keep you waiting**

**to those who arent thanks for just looking**

* * *

"Yes yes yes." I shouted while pumping my hands up in the air. "We got him to give you a pardon, you are like the first person who that has happened to."

For all the other students around me I must have seemed crazy.

Let me clue some people in. Angel and I walked down the Hallway to the principals office. It was long, boring and had about fifty seats in which disobedient children would sit in. There must have been about ten other kids before us when we first walked in, disregarding what the secretary was saying about waiting our turn, Angel and I burst into the principals office. We spent probably all of five minutes in the office, most of which was the principal writing out a note for me expressing his permission to allow the child known as Angel to follow her cousin around the school, he also sent out a memo so teachers would know before hand. So as we walked back down the hallway we got suspicious stares from the other students and a frown from the secretary.

"What do you do before school?" Angel asked me as we walked to my locker.

"Well normally I would go and spend time in the library checking my emails and playing small games," I replied, "But being a Monday the library is closed, which gives me time to introduce you to my friends."

We took a left after leaving the enclosed building, and headed to the canteen. My friends were already sitting at the bench by the wall. For a change, Courtney was sitting next to Simon and Daniel was talking to them, on the opposite side.

"Sitting a bit close, aren't we." I said in a casual tone. Both Courtney and Simon jumped as they hadn't seen me.

"What do you mean 'sitting a bit close'?" Courtney asked.

"Well," I started, "Last time I checked, you and Simon had split up and weren't talking to each other for the rest of your lives and Julian was still going out with you."

"I hate to break the ice Alex," Started Simon, coming to Courtney's defence, "But Julian and Courtney broke up last night, and now she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah," Said Courtney.

"Shouldn't Julian actually know about this break up?" I asked.

"I guess I can call him tomorrow." Courtney replied.

"Does Sophia know yet?" Daniel asked, bored about being left out of the conversation.

"Does Sophia know about what?" I asked a little confused.

"That you're cheating on her for a younger person."

"What do you mean cheating on her, I'm not cheating on her."

"Then who's that?"

I looked over my shoulder to where Daniel was indicating.

"What, Angel?" I asked, still confused

"So that's her name, I was wondering when you were going to introduce her."

_Sorry about that Angel,_ I thought to her silently, _I'll try not to forget about you again._

"Okay friends, this is Angel, she has just flown over here from the eastern states," I began, I heard Angel snicker in my head. "She is my cousin, I meet her for the first time last night and I want you to make here feel at home. How about we all tell Angel who we are and a few things unique about ourselves."

That better by my some time, I thought to myself.

"Lets start with you Daniel."

"Okay," Daniel started, "As Alex has already stated my name is Daniel, but you can call me Danny. I am sixteen but was held down a year so I am still in year 10, I like Super Smash Bros Melee, and I have a younger sister."

"I am Courtney," Courtney said, "I never date the same guy twice, unless they beg my to come back, I like chocolate, manga, and drawing. Your turn Simon."

"Thank you for introducing me," Simon said, a little angry, "I am Courtney's boyfriend at this exact time, not sure if it will stay that way for much longer, anywho I like cricket, running around, I do cadets and I have an older brother.

* * *

**A/N: okay now just review**

**send your reviews that hate me for my story being late or for it being short**

**and please send me your reviews for making another piece of artwork.**


End file.
